Reala
Reala (リアラ Riara) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. As all Nightmaren, Reala is sexless. Reala and NiGHTS are "siblings" with both equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and loyal personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. "I'll deliver your heads to Master Wizeman myself!" :—Reala. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Casey Robertson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Reala's signature colors are red and dark red. In the Young Days In the past, Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond patterned chest. In Present Time He was redesigned in the present; sporting a mask called a Persona, which is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern. He wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves (the yellow is now the same color as his skin). Possible Future Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Reala is cold, hard, and orderly. In contrast to NiGHTS's Taoist ways, he seems to be a little like a man who follows Confucianism. Confucianism is a religion that goes ONLY by a code. Men respect authority. Women respect men. Children respect their older counterparts. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Wizeman (creator) Neutral Rivals *NiGHTS Enemies *NiGHTS *Princess Luna Abilities and Powers His abilities have been shown, like NiGHTS, he has acrobatic skills and flight. Shown in Lost Park and Delight City, he summons a cage which traps NiGHTS or he orders his underlings called "Goodles" to do so. He creates a paraloop by creating a red circle which teleports the visitor to someone else's dream. Some people might call it "Dark Paraloop" or a "Black Paraloop" to some people since this ability itself is still unnamed. In the fights at Delight City and Bellbridge, Reala can summon Mare Balloons which can attack the enemy. Also like NiGHTS, Reala has the ability to shapeshift. He is also a very skilled martial artist, much like Nights is, and can perform various aerial acrobatics. Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Synopsis Trivia *Reala seems to bear a resemblance to The Emperor, the final boss in SEGA's House of the Dead 2. *Reala's name may be based on the word, "reality", which is considered the opposite of what is dreamed or imagined. Category:Nightmarens Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists